Step by Step
by ysiktovar
Summary: simples momentos que se convierten en necesidad, suaves caricias y roces que anhelan sean mas que eso... K por ahora, subirá de tono.
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen (lastima) y solo los uso para divertirme

espero les guste, sera un poco lento al inicio ... pero en serio denle oportunidad ...

...

_Descubriendo sentimientos_

Tony:

-Sr el teléfono ... temo que mis protocolos han sido violados - la voz de la I.A les interrumpió-

.tenemos que hablar Stark

-usted está llamando a la copia señuelo de Tony Stark deje su mensaje ...

\- es urgente

-déjelo con urgencia

-seguridad violada! Es tu culpa ...

Coulson entro, dejo los papeles ...

"Dos palabras: Soberano Problema ...

Dos más: Ojos Azules ...

Sentimiento descubierto: Cautivado ... "

...

Tony:

-Señor Stark! -

-Capitán! -

"porte" vs "voz"

...

-Necesitamos un plan de ataque ...

-yo tengo un plan! ... atacar!

"impulsivo" vs "protector"

...

Steve:

-¡Hey! Mala idea adora su martillo -

GOLPE

"descuidado" vs "preocupado"

...

-cuando se volvió un experto en astrofísica

-anoche

"divertido" vs "curioso"

...

Steve:

-al fin alguien que entiende mi idioma

"inteligente" vs "celoso"

...

-capitán es el espía, sus secretos tienen secretos ...

-una organización de inteligencia, que teme a la inteligencia?

-de los hombres que estamos aquí quien A: usa un bello traje que brilla y B: estorba?

"frustrante" vs "inocente"

...

Steve:

-ese es el hombre del que mi padre no paraba de hablar?

Entonces Steve escucho su conversación

"tierno" vs "cautivado"

...

Tony:

-la fase dos es construir armas con base en el teseractor, lo siento ... te tardabas demasiado

"controlador" vs "decidido"

...

Steve:

-porque ahora es sobre mí?

-que no siempre lo es?

"vanidoso" vs "respondón"

...

-amenaza verbal me siento amenazado

"ridículo" vs "paciente"

...

-por qué no dejan que el hombre libere tensión

\- Tu sabes el por qué, ¡Basta!

\- Empiezo a pensar que no te caigo bien

\- Si, un gran hombre con una armadura ... Si te la quitan, ¿qué eres?

-Un genio, millonario, playboy y ... Filántropo.

-Apuesto a que hay muchas personas sin nada de eso, y valen mucho más que tú. He visto tus videos, tu solo peleas para ti mismo ... eres incapaz de sacrificarte ... jamás te acostarías sobre un alambre de púas para que los demás puedan pasar.

-Yo cortaría ese alambre.

-siempre encuentra una salida ... no eres una amenaza, pero no finjas que eres un héroe.

-¿Un héroe, como tú? Eres solo un experimento ... todo lo que tienes de especial ... salió de una botella.

"arrogante" vs "explosivo"

...

-¡No iras tu solo a ninguna parte!

-¿Y quién me lo impedirá, tú?

-Vamos, ponte la armadura

-Te confieso que no tengo miedo a pelear contra viejos.

EXPLOSIÓN

-ponte el traje!

-¡Si! ¡Ya voy!

"obediente" vs "autoritario"

...

\- Bueno, supongo que es otro fracaso ...

"dolor" vs "entendimiento"

...

La muerte de Coulson causó una herida, una que ayudo a conocerse, para Tony: Steve era frustrante, inocente, demasiado firme, demasiado recto ... con un par de ojos azules que lo descontrolaban; para Steve: Tony era un hombre vanidoso, insoportable y que se ocultaba bajo una máscara de perfecto arrogante, con unos ojos chocolates que no podía simplemente dejar de ver.

...

\- Por favor, dime vienes a apelar a mi lado sensible ...

-En realidad, vine a amenazarte.

-Creo que necesitas tu armadura, entonces.

-Bueno ... Es que estás un poco dañada, y tú tienes tu varita del destino ... ¿quieres un trago?

-intentas negociar.

-No no… Son amenazas, ¿Seguro que no quieres una copa? Yo tomare una.

-Los chitori están en camino ... Nada cambiará eso. ¿A quién debo temer?

-A los vengadores ... Así es como nos llamamos, somos una especie de equipo ... en plan modesto ... los héroes más poderosos del mundo.

-Los conozco

-admito no nos fue fácil llevarnos bien, pero veamos quienes estamos ... tu hermano, el semidios. Una leyenda de un soldado que supera su propia leyenda, un hombre con serios problemas de ira ... un par de espías ... Y TU !, mi amigo, te diste a la tarea de enfadarlos a todos.

-ese era el plan.

-Algo mediocre. Cuando vengan, porque que vendrán, vendrán a por ti.

-Tengo un ejército.

-Nosotros a un Hulk.

\- ¡Pensé que habían perdido a la bestia!

-no cambies el tema ... ese es el punto, no hay un trono o versión de esto donde acabas ganando. Puede que tu ejército sea más poderoso, pero tu causate esto, y si no podemos salvar la Tierra, puedes estar seguro de que la vengaremos.

-¿Y tus amigos tienen tiempo para mí, cuando están luchando contigo?

Cuando Loki Falla a la primera, sonrió con maldad, acumuló su poder, el verde rodeo su cuerpo, atravesó el centro y expulso a Tony fuera

-DESPLIEGA DESPLIEGA!

Y comenzó la batalla !.

_Comenzando la aventura_

La batalla fue dura, Steve experimento el terror al no sentir su corazón latir, y el alivio al verlo despertar.

Después de los asuntos con SHIELD, el equipo se disperso, y cada quien tomo su rumbo, Tony fue hasta su edificio, seguido por el Capitán, quien se había quedado sin hogar al ser destruido el edificio donde dormía.

El hombre dejo su maleta en la parte que aún está conservada intacta después de la pelea, la cocina había sido destruida y varios pisos de habitaciones, afortunadamente las dos principales seguian en pie, se las arreglarian unos días con comida comprada mientras reparaban lo principal.

-Bien Capipaleta ... siéntete en tu casa - Tony le sonrió mientras caminaba descalzo con un vaso de whiskey en la mano.

-gracias por la hospitalidad ... en cuanto pueda buscare un lugar - asintió en agradecimiento y camino tras el hombre hasta lo que seria su cuarto, se quedó de pie observando - Tony! ... esto es más grande que mi antiguo departamento.

-me gusta la comodidad - tomo su trago y le dio su espacio, saliendo antes de que su mirara se perdiera de nuevo en esa espalda, Tony negó para el mismo, no entendía que le pasaba, desde que había conocido al hombre hace semanas no paraba de pensar en él, lo cierto es que le sacaba de quicio, con su faceta de hombre recto y esa maldita inocencia.

Mientras tanto Steve se recosto en la gran cama y miro a todos los lados curiosos, lo bueno es lo que estarian unos días solos, luego el equipo se mudaría también cuando arreglaran asuntos y las habitaciones estuvieran listas, porque para ser sincero, Steve Rogers no se se sentia muy tranquilo viviendo solo con Tony Stark. El hombre lo sacaba de sus cabales, con su irresponsabilidad y su ego, se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo, la curiosidad lo consumía, estaba seguro de notar que Tony no era solo eso que mostraba, aún recordaba la conversación escucho cuando hablaba con Bruce, la forma como le aconsejo y le daba soluciones, la forma como le ofrecía casa cuando se enteró la había perdido, Tony Stark era vanidoso ... ególatra, insoportable y arrogante ... pero Tony Stark era un hombre dulce y preocupado, y Steve Rogers quería conocer a ese hombre.

...

alguna sugerencia?

no me maten ... vendrán cosas buenas


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen (lastima) y solo los uso para divertirme

espero les guste

Él es….

Tony era un hombre activo, el hombre se movía con rapidez parloteando términos que el mayor no comprendía, y como buen hombre Steve solo lo seguía para darle compañía.

Era un hombre apasionado, Steve disfrutaba sin duda la forma como el castaño se entregaba a lo que hacía, como sacaba su lengua y la mordía con sus dientes cuando estaba por conectar algún cable o tornillo delicado.

Era un hombre testarudo, odiaba a sobre manera la forma como este se negaba a salir del taller, a veces olvidando hasta comer o tomar agua, y se veía en la obligación de imponer en su rutina diaria el cuidado del menor.

Era irritante, Steve no sabía muchas cosas, él estaba claro, no entendía muchas referencias o la forma de funcionar el mundo en esa nueva época, pero el castaño con sus bromas lo irritaban a diario, a veces hasta 3 veces seguidas en menos de una hora.

Era un hombre inteligente, la forma como conocía, estudiaba lo que no sabía y no renunciaba hasta entenderlo era bastante entretenida para el rubio.

Era un hombre divertido, siempre hacia o decía algo que lo hacia reír, sacaba esa risa infantil que hace tanto no repicaba en la garganta del ojiazul, ya sea con una burla a algo a si mismo, con un gesto o una broma tonta.

Era un hombre sarcástico, y Dios sabía que lo era, era irritante en muchos sentidos, uno no sabía cuándo saldría con un sarcasmo característico de él, y el rubio a veces era muy inocente para entenderlo si no hasta más tarde cuando recordaba la conversación, lo que hacía que se irritara más.

Era un hombre fascinante, Steve se perdía en el sin darse cuenta, escuchando como hablaba, como bromeaba, su sarcasmo, y su forma particular de llenar un espacio solo con su presencia.

Era un hombre atractivo, no podía negarlo, ese cabello castaño que se paraba en puntas de forma rebelde, igual que su dueño se negaba a ser dominado, esos ojos chocolates que destellaban cuando hablaba de algo que le gustaba o un experimento salía como él lo planeaba, la forma en que mordía sus labios de forma inconsciente cuando leía algo interesante, sus caderas perfectas, sus glúteos redondos y bien formados, la estatura perfecta para tenerlo en sus brazos, alzar su rostro con sus dedos y tomar esos carnosos labios en los de el….

Y allí estaba de nuevo, se giró en la cama gruñendo a la almohada con furia, tenía 4 semanas viviendo en el edificio Stark, debido a su falta de sueño había descubierto ciertas cosas del castaño con quien ahora vivía, compartiendo una rutina nocturna al verse ambos en la misma situación de no conciliar el sueño, Steve entrenaba, Tony inventaba, luego el mayor preparaba comida y bajaba al taller, obligaba a Tony a separarse de las maquinas, y poco a poco establecieron esa rutina de conocerse, a veces Steve dibujaba y Tony estudiaba, otra simplemente el menor regresaba a trabajar y Steve lo observaba con disimulo, y cuando el agotamiento llegaba poco antes del amanecer o la realidad se asomaba a ellos en forma de rayos de sol, ambos regresaban a sus vidas separadas, saliendo de ese estupor les causaban esas noches privadas.

Steve entraba a su habitación, se duchaba y se recostaba en la cama, y justo como ahora empezaba a enumerar las cualidades que hacían a Antony Stark el hombre que era, aunque como siempre, el terminaba perdiéndose en algo más que simples cualidades que le agradaran o no del moreno…

Qué diablos le pasaba? Gruño de nuevo en la almohada y se rehusó a girarse hasta que el cansancio se lo llevo.

…

Confusiones

Tony seguía una rutina, lo cual lo tenía bastante asombrado.

Mientras secaba su cabello, se observó en el reflejo del espejo empañado por el agua caliente, su vida había cambiado notablemente, normalmente él era un hombre que hacia lo que quería y cuando lo quería, trabajaba, salía de fiesta y comía cuando ya no resistía más, eso sin contar que de vez en cuando una rubia ataviada en un traje costoso y elegante lo sacaba a patadas del taller y le obligaba a ingerir algún alimento, sonrió mientras se vestía, admitía que sí, tuvo un giro grande, la última vez que salió de fiesta fue unas dos o tres semana después de su batalla con el equipo, y no fue como el esperaba, después de su rutina con el capitán, se sentía bastante incómodo y fuera de lugar, y se sorprendió a si mismo anhelando la paz de su taller, y la presencia del firme e inocente capitán américa.

Mientras se acomodaba en su cama, se puso a pensar, lo cierto es que esa rutina lo mantenía más relajado y menos ansioso, a pesar de lo poco que dormía, se sentía descansado a la ausencia de las pesadillas, y aunque no lo iba a admitir jamás, atribuía eso a sus pensamientos, cada madrugada, o fin de su momento con el cap., como solía llamarlo, recordaba lo que hacía en el taller o pasaba esa noche.

Y particularmente al acostarse empezó a recordar; hace unas horas inicio su rutina, Steve entro a su taller con la cena, comieron, charlaron un poco y luego el regreso a lo que hacía, Steve tomo su block de dibujo y se recostó en el sofá, subiendo sus rodillas para apoyar su lienzo vacío mientras el lápiz se movía en el concentrado, Tony se encontró a si mismo girando de reojo a observarlo, la paz que emitía el rubio mientras dibujaba era algo admirable, se perdía en esas hojas blancas y poco a poco las iba llenando de trazos grises del lápiz usaba, Steve nunca dejaba que Tony viera sus dibujos, y el sentía curiosidad, sus ojos brillaban de emoción a lo que pintaba, ese azul intenso y penetrante clavado justo en el blanco papel, su mandíbula relajada, y sus labios ligeramente fruncidos cuando alguna línea se le complicaba u olvidaba un detalle, fue entonces cuando Steve giro a mirarlo y sus ojos se encontraron.

El silencio fue pesado, y el tiempo se detuvo, escuchaba su corazón latir justo en su oído, como si hubiera cambiado de lugar, aunque lo cierto es que seguro era porque palpitaba con fuerza, ninguno aparto la mirada del otro, y nunca supieron cuánto tiempo transcurrió, lo cierto en que ambos saltaron cuando el primer rayo de sol se asomó por la ventana rompiendo el momento de cada noche, y ambos regresaron a lo que hacían, Steve recogió sus cosas, le dio las buenas noches como siempre y regreso a su cuarto, y él se quedó un rato más sin hacer nada, hasta que la voz de su I.A le indico que según su rutina debería ir a dormir si quería rendir esa noche.

Ahora estaba observando el techo de su cuarto, que demonios había sido eso? Y porque su corazón había palpitado de esa forma?, lo atribuía al nerviosismo de sentirse descubierto, seguro era eso, o algo más?... gruño al techo y se giró de medio lado golpeando la almohada para acomodarla.

Era absurdo estar como una colegiala pensando en otro hombre, y no es que fuera extraño para él.. Antony Stark tenía una larga lista de romances que incluían ambos sexos, el era un playboy después de todo, y no por nada el más deseado.

Pero qué demonios tenía el capitán? que lo calmaba de esa forma, que controlaba su ansiedad y lo hacía querer pasar todas las noches en esa simple rutina que habían impuesto, él no podía entenderlo, pero si estaba claro en algo, se sentía ansioso de nuevo, en una semana más el equipo oficialmente se mudaría, y el temía que la presencia de más personas en la casa rompiera esos momentos de paz que había conseguido al lado del buen Steve Rogers.

Quizás era solo eso, que el capitán era tan bueno en todo lo que hacía que lograba entenderlo y controlarlo, pero si solo era eso, entonces porque Tony prefería quedarse allí, con él, que salir a buscar eso mismo en otro lado?

Mientras se preguntaba eso y más, su mente empezó a desvariar como siempre, el capitán había estado con alguien ya? El asumía que si, a pesar de estar en guerra antes de caer congelado y perder su vida, los hombres seguían teniendo necesidades no?, el aun no le preguntaba eso de su pasado, a pesar de que ya conocía muchas cosas de él, por ejemplo, el capitán odiaba el café amargo, prefería el té o jugos naturales, y si debía tomarlo lo prefería claro y con azúcar, fue divertido ver como ese perfecto rostro se arrugaba al sabor, y sus labios se fruncían, la forma en que sus ojos se entrecerraban y le impedían admirar sus ojos al cien por ciento, unos ojos penetrantes, imposiblemente azules, expresivos y que irradiaban confianza, y con esos ojos en mentes, Tony cerro sus ojos y se quedó dormido, sin malos sueños que lo atormentaran.

...

alguna sugerencia?


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen (lastima) y blah blah

Gracias a quienes siguen aquí….

_El piso principal_

Tenía una lujosa y gran cocina, digna del nombre Stark, una nada pequeña sala de cine con asientos cómodos y grandes para cada visita, hasta 20 asientos en una fila que subía frente a la gran pantalla, una tv grande frente a tres muebles de dos o tres plazas, una mesa en medio; una sala de juegos, porque que sería un pent-house sin una sala de juegos, mesa de futbolito, billar, máquinas de juegos; sin duda la favorita de todos; en un piso alterno bajando una escalera corta se encontraba el santuario de Tony, su preciado taller.

El piso de abajo era un gimnasio, grande, espacioso, tanto que disponía de una gran piscina de uso para todos, sacos de boxeo, cuerdas de saltar, máquinas de correr, incluso un rin de pelea y cientos de colchonetas por el lugar.

Y sobre el piso principal las habitaciones, cada una separada de otra, cada una como un mini apartamento personal, grandes, espaciosas, camas incluso más grandes de las que ellos alguna vez soñaron, muebles y pequeñas mesas para recibir visitas personales, tv no tan grande como la de la sala, pero si lo suficientes, y baños gigantes que ocupaban duchas, y tinas para cada uno.

Los piso de abajo eran laboratorios, donde obviamente nadie que no tuviera autorización podía entrar, solo un piso estaba completamente a disposición del doctor Banner, era su pequeño gran refugio y sala de juegos personal.

Lujo, en cualquier esquina que visitaras había lujo, Stark no escatimaba en gastos y eso fue lo primero que los espías y el doctor notaron cuando llegaron al lugar, para el soldado ya era algo normal, no iba a decir se acostumbrara, pero después de casi un mes en el lugar había aprendido muchas cosas del magnate.

_Convivencia_

2 meses después de vivir juntos se habían aprendido ciertas reglas:

1.- Nadie cocina mejor que el capitán… y cuando decimos nadie, hablamos de nadie, primero se implementó un horario de cocina, lo que derivo a una intoxicación por parte de Tony Stark y su almuerzo, después exceso de sal por parte de Bruce Banner, la explosión por parte de Clint Barton, y Natasha, ella cocinaba bien, pero sencillamente no era igual a la sazón del soldado, por lo que 1 semana después de la llegada Steve Rogers fue designado a las tareas culinarias.

2.- que nadie moleste a Tony Stark cuando se levanta temprano…, no ha tomado su café y descubre que no hay donas en la cocina, lección que aprendieron por las malas, cuando una mañana Pepper Pots llego a la torre a llevarse al genio a una reunión de trabajo, 6 am, el café no estaba listo y no había donas, ese día tuvieron que cambiar el gran ventanal del piso común cuando uno de los muebles lo estrello en un ataque de histeria.

3.- el gimnasio es el mejor lugar…, Nathasha y Steve tenían su lugar favorito, entrenaban juntos y practicaban su combate, algunas veces Clint se unía a ellos, pero desistía al ver que ese par era implacable y normalmente nunca se cansaban.

4.- nadie toque el laboratorio de Banner…, el doctor tenía su propio piso, un gran laboratorio suministrado por Stark donde trabajaba en no se sabía que, lo cierto es que por mera curiosidad el equipo quiso hacer una visita, Clint pensó sería divertido mezclar cosas y ocasiono una reacción en cadena de químicos que dejo a los 5 con aroma a huevos podridos por dos días seguidos, sin importar cuanto se ducharan, Tony decidió no volver a bajar con ellos, Steve no volvió nunca más, y Clint recibió una golpiza de su mejor amiga.

5.- Steve Rogers tiene un límite en su paciencia…, si bien el capitán es un hombre calmado y recto, sigue siendo un ser humano, y lo aprendieron por las malas, primero las bromas de Stark, luego los piquetes de Romanoff con conseguirle pareja, luego fue cuando Clint invito a Bruce a jugar una partida de futbolito y el otro sujeto casi sale cuando ambos terminaron en una pelea, el limite sin duda fue cuando él estaba leyendo un libro, y Clint pensó que sus reflejos de súper soldado harían esquivara la flecha le había lanzado, terrible error.

6.- nadie usa armas dentro de la torre, ni para entrenamiento…, ya sabemos porque…

7.- los viernes son noche de películas…, mientras más tiempo pasaban más aprendían unos de otro, y era trabajo de todos hacer que el buen Steve conociera de todo un poco, así que acordaron cada viernes hacer noche de películas, siempre de géneros diferentes y de gustos de los habitantes para que el soldado conociera el entretenimiento del nuevo siglo.

8.- no se hacen fiestas sin el consentimiento de todos…, todo debido a que Tony creyó divertido hacer una fiesta cuando todos regresaron de una misión lo que trajo consigo, enojos por parte del equipo, desastre al día siguiente y que no le permitieran contratar servicio de limpieza, si él quería hacer fiesta, que limpiara.

9.- Bruce Banner no hace las compras de la comida…, cuando el doctor se apareció con bolsas de comida orgánica, y otras cosas de aspecto extraño que hasta el siempre honesto y dado capitán Rogers lanzo a la basura, quedo claro que el doctor no debe hacer las compras.

10.- Nadie pasa al taller de Tony, y cuando se dice nadie, es nadie, salvo Pepper para sacarlo de allí o informarle algo de la empresa, pero solo ella, y nadie más, tal vez a excepción de Steve, porque a Tony le agrada su presencia, pero nadie más, quizás algunas veces Bruce porque es inteligente y lo ayuda, pero hasta allí, tal vez Natasha porque diablos esa mujer da miedo, pero más nadie puede entrar, aunque en algunos casos Clint porque lo hace reír, pero NADIE pasa al taller de Tony.

El ruido de metal contra el piso saco de sus cavilaciones a Tony, se giró en su silla y observo el desastre, los 4 estaban en el taller, Steve alzo la vista de su libro y los miro con desaprobación, Bruce miro a Tony nervioso, Natasha suspiro resignada, y Clint sostenía un brazo de metal mientras lo rodeaban el resto de la armadura que antes estaba postrada frente a él.

-_lo siento…._ – el arquero miro nervioso a Tony, quien solo enarco una ceja, se levantó y con toda la paciencia que dispone en su cuerpo...

-_LAR-GO_ \- básicamente empujo a uno primero, luego al otro y luego al otro sacándolos fuera – _cambiare la maldita clave, y no quiero a nadie aquí…_ \- cerro de un portazo y regreso a su mesa de trabajo respirando agitado, Steve cerro su libro, si bien no lo habían sacado las palabras habían quedado claras, suspiro y se levantó en silencio buscando la salida _\- a donde crees que vas Rogers?_ – ni siquiera se había molestado en girar a verlo.

-_quedo claro que no querías a nadie aquí_ – el soldado miraba su espalda con curiosidad y confusión- _solo me retira…._

-_y acaso tu eres nadie?_ – Tony se giró de nuevo y lo observo con sarcasmo, Steve sonrió y se sentó de nuevo, abriendo su libro, y el, solo emitió un suspiro y se giró de nuevo a trabajar.

_Tony_

Para Tony Stark era extraño sentirse tan cómodo con la presencia del soldado en su santuario, si bien en un inicio la única persona entraba a SU lugar era su amiga de siempre, ya fuera para informarle de trabajo, para regañarlo, o simplemente hacer que saliera y tomara sol, no había existido nadie hasta ahora que el permitiera pasar; claro está que desde hace dos meses cuando ese extraño grupo se había ido a vivir a la torre las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, la paz de había ido por la borda, y mientras no hubiera nada que hacer en el mundo, ellos habían tomado la costumbre de curiosear en su taller, al inicio había sido molesto, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la idea, para un hombre como el que toda su vida estuvo básicamente solo y sin amigos reales, eso era algo que le inspiraba curiosidad, vivir con otros, la cosa era que ellos eran "demasiado curiosos" y su paciencia era poca, siempre empezaban igual.

Para Steve el acceso era libre, el hombre entraba y simplemente se limitaba a dejarle su comida o un café según correspondiera, y se sentaba en un pequeño sofá de dos plazas a leer algún libro que le recomendaran, y entonces poco a poco empezaban a llegar los demás, Natasha entraba primero, alegando estaba buscando a Steve para entrenar un poco, entonces era seguida de Clint que simplemente pasaba por allí y estaba aburrido, y luego el doctor Banner que era más como una presencia de "no hagan nada estúpido", aunque siempre fallaba; entonces el los ignoraba, hasta que sencillamente o la conversación lo exasperaba, el ruido lo atormentaba y no le dejaba concentrar, o como casi siempre pasaba rompían algo y su paciencia se iba al caño.

Entonces ahora él estaba modificando las claves de acceso y un mejor sistema de seguridad, porque NO iba a permitir aquello continuara, ellos tenían bastante que hacer en el piso superior para que estuvieran todo el día molestándolo.

-_puedo hablar con ellos si gustas, y dejaran de molestar_ – la voz de su compañía lo saco de sus pensamientos, era como si el maldito Rogers leyera su mente, emitió un gruñido y sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo le respondió.

-_igual cambiare la clave, y si logran entrar de nuevo porque se las digas o te la descubran, me asegurare de que el sistema que implemente incluya ataques de corriente y fuego_ – continuo tecleando en su computadora hasta que escucho como el libro se cerraba a sus espaldas.

-_eso quiere decir que me permitirás seguir viniendo?_ – y allí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación extraña que lo invadía cuando Steve sonreía de esa forma, y no, el no necesitaba girarse para observarlo, podía sentir esa sonrisa inocente, tierna y emocionada que Steve le dedicaba cuando era así de atento con el, suspiro y se giró, si, allí estaba.

-_acaso es lo único escuchaste?_ – trato de evadir el tema como siempre, lo observo elevar sus hombros en un gesto indiferente y le sonrió de nuevo abriendo el libro y regresando su vista a las letras.

-_trato siempre de_ _escuchar solo lo que me hace sentir bien…_

Calidez… ese era el maldito sentimiento que el sentía cuando Steve le sonreía de esa forma…

_Steve_

Steve trataba en lo máximo de no pensar demasiado el asunto, pero siempre terminaba cavilando sobre él, en todo ese tiempo conviviendo con Tony, había aprendido que el genio era un completo y absoluto desastre con el mismo, pero también había aprendido que no siempre debes creer lo que lees… por ejemplo, hablaban de que Tony siempre se llevaba una chica o un chico a casa, pero hasta donde Steve sabia, y él sabía mucho, nunca había visto eso? Si, era común ver al genio coquetear, coquetear hasta cansar, coquetear hasta ser insoportable, incluso sospechaba que practicaba el coqueteo; pero el caso era que desde que estaban viviendo juntos en la torre, jamás había visto ese comportamiento en el moreno, en cambio sí notaba que Tony no dormía como debía, no comía si no le avisaban o estaban pendientes, trabajo que normalmente su I.A siempre cumplía, aunque a veces sentía que esa inteligente voz estaba dejando para que el cumpliera, no era que no le gustaba, de hecho disfrutaba esos momentos cuando el genio dejaba de lado su trabajo para dedicarle atención ya sea a la comida o al café que él le llevaba cada día, le permitía compartir más tiempo con el hombre, conocerlo, y superar esa barrera de sarcasmo que Tony usaba para ocultarse, porque Steve Rogers podía ser lento y algo inocente en ese nuevo mundo, pero no era estúpido.

Mientras más compartía, más se daba cuenta de los detalles, Tony comía mucha chatarra, aunque era extraño ver que cuando Steve cocinada, él solito salía del taller como si el olor lo atrajera, y eso siempre hacia sonreír al rubio.

Tony era sarcástico para todo, pero Steve lograba siempre encontrar el trasfondo del asunto y descubrirlo, aunque siempre en privado, nunca con sus compañeros, no quería que de repente el moreno se sintiera que él lo estaba descubriendo ante todos, prefería reservarse eso como un secreto entre ambos.

Y entonces la sonrisa pinto sus labios de nuevo, allí estaba el de nuevo, recostado en su gran cama pensando de nuevo en Tony Stark, desde los primeros días conviviendo con el se había hecho costumbre, rememorar lo que veía, analizarlo y aprender, sin darse cuenta que la costumbre se había vuelto una necesidad, una que incluía cada noche antes de dormir, pensar en él, de cualquier manera había terminado de asumir el asunto; él estaba atraído por su compañero, sería lo más lógico, no existía otra explicación, le gustaba estar con él, compartir momentos, escucharlo hablar aunque no entendiera todo lo que el hombre le explicara, y cuando se trataba de recomendaciones siempre tomaba las de Tony primero.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama.

Si, Tony le atraía, Tony y su mala alimentación, Tony y su desastre de persona, Tony y su sonrisa, el no entendía, y tampoco se sentía en confianza de hablarlo con alguien, después de todo… ¿estaba bien sentirse atraído por otro hombre?...

…

Gracias por leer n.n, algún comentario?


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen (lastima) y solo los uso para divertirme

espero les guste, gracias a quien leen

_Citas_

Con el paso de las días las cosas se calmaron un poco, definitivamente Steve había hablado con todos, y respetaron su palabra, no intentarían molestar a Tony hasta que el diera señales de estar más calmado. Lo bueno es que todo salió bien, 3 días después del incidente Tony por su cuenta propia salió del taller, y almorzó con ellos de forma natural sin mencionar nada.

La naturalidad en su comportamiento les dio a entender que el tema estaba perdonado, aun así ninguno recibió invitación de regresar al taller, salvo el rubio, quien tenía su clave personal para ingresar.

-o-

Mientras entrenaba en el gimnasio, golpeando el saco, escucho a Natasha entrar, continuo sus golpes, esperando ella se uniera, le propusiera entrenar un poco o hablara, y solo se detuvo cuando sintió a la mujer parada a su espalda.

-_que harás esta noche?_ – dio un golpe más y se giró a ella, Nat lucía una sonrisa, esa clase de sonrisa que él conocía, la que decía "problemas para él", suspiro resignado y se quitó las vendas de sus manos.

-_es viernes no?... toca película_ – murmuro tranquilo, tratando de ver el trasfondo del asunto sin preguntarlo.

-_hoy no… tienes una cita_ – la sonrisa en su amiga se transformó en una que le decía claramente no podría escaparse esta vez del asunto.

_-Nat… ya hablamos de eso y… -_

-_nada Steve… ya lo organice, de igual manera no podremos cumplir contigo hoy_ – la mujer miro sus uñas mientras lo interrumpía – _Clint y yo saldremos esta noche a una misión, posiblemente estaremos fuera unos días _

_-y si es una misión porque no me llamaron a mí? –_

_-porque necesitan sutileza, y tú traje no da precisamente eso-_

_-Nat… mi traje no…_

-_lo se lo sé_ – sonrió al interrumpirlo de nuevo – _era una broma, además no tengo idea porque Nick no te llamo, solo sé que será un equipo pequeño, reconocimiento de área y localización de un elemento, tu tranquilo cap – _golpeo ligeramente su hombro – _preocúpate por tu cita, a las 8 en el restaurant grande de la calle donde fuimos a comer dulces el otro día… recuerdas no?_ – asintió, claro lo recordaba estaba a 2 cuadras de la torre – _bien… se llama Cecilia, trabaja de enfermera y es muy simpática, así que se cortes y llega temprano_ – levanto un dedo en amenaza – _nos vemos Steve… me contaras luego…_

Y sin darle oportunidad de defensa, la que se supone es su amiga le dejo con la palabra en la boca y con un problema en la noche.

-o-

Incluso después de una ducha se sentía nervioso, había renunciado a ese tipo de vida cuando se sacrificó por su nación hace tanto tiempo en el hielo, y ahora resulta que se estaba vistiendo para tener una cita, como se supone enfrentaría algo así?...

-o-

15 minutos después estaba allí esperando, tomo un poco de agua para calmar su nerviosismo hasta que una chica de cabello castaño le regalo una sonrisa radiante, se levantó de la silla y la ayudo a sentarse.

-o-

La cena fue algo tranquilo, no podría negar que era una chica inteligente, simpática y muy linda, pero su mente se mantuvo distraída, no estaba al cien en lo que hacía, por lo que después de pagar un taxi que la llevara a su casa, estaba caminando de vuelta a la torre, aunque no tenía frio aun así llevaba su chaqueta y las manos en los bolsillos, sumido en sus pensamientos, la verdad es que en medio de la velada su cerebro se había tomado a la tarea de comparar cada acción de la chica con alguien completamente diferente, alguien sin duda más sarcástico menos femenino y sin duda más divertido.

Frunció el ceño mientras caminaba, era completamente absurdo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, se supone había salido con alguien, una chica agradable y simpática, y él se había comportado como un completo idiota porque su cerebro se reusaba a trabajar como debía, una cosa era admitir se sentía atraído, aceptar lo que sentía, pero de eso a dejarse dominar y que su vida girara en torno a sus fantasías ya era una locura, una que planeaba dejar de lado para seguir.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró a sí mismo en la entrada de la torre Stark, bien, esa era la última vez que se perdía de esa forma, camino tranquilo y llamo al ascensor, en cuanto entro a él y marco su piso procedió a quitarse la chaqueta y dejar al descubierto la camisa de cuadros usaba, según el equipo anticuada y aburrida, pero él se sentía cómodo con sus prendas de ropa.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas se encontró de frente con la cara de un Tony con el ceño fruncido, mejillas infladas y ojos desquiciados… Su lógica en ese instante tomo la agradable decisión de largarse de vacaciones. Observo a su compañero, llevaba una de sus franelillas negras, esas que usaba en el taller, pantalones ajustados y desgastados que lejos de verse mal, en el lucían increíblemente bien, pero era su rostro el que lo tenía sin palabras, Tony estaba furioso por algo, lo podía leer en sus ojos, apretaba los labios como conteniendo las palabras, entrecerró sus ojos y encontró su voz.

-_Tony?_ – uso un tono suave y relajado, tanteando el terreno, maquinando a toda velocidad que pudo hacer el o que pudo pasar en su ausencia para encontrar esa situación frente a él.

El moreno dio un paso atrás, solo dando el espacio suficiente para que el recién llegado pudiera al fin salir del ascensor y entrar al recinto, los ojos castaños bajaron al suelo, y subieron por su cuerpo evaluando la vestimenta y el porte sin vergüenza aparente, y el rubio sintió su cuerpo temblar ante la mirada penetrante que sentía escanearlo.

-_luces como un modelo anciano y anticuado_ – Tony llego al fin hasta sus ojos y se quedó allí clavado, lanzo la oración como siempre hacia, con un deje burla opacado por su enojo.

-_gracias… supongo_ – murmuro sin entender la situación, no sabía si había sido un alago, una burla, una acotación al hecho que el mismo venia pensando, o qué demonios, pero sin duda no era momento para seguirle el juego al más bajo y ocasionar que fuera Steve el que recibiera la furia que aún se leía en los ojos de su compañero.

-_Y bien?_ – el castaño lo miro de forma insistente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al parecer esperando una repuesta a una pregunta que jamás escucho pronunciarse.

-_Eh?..._ –murmuro el rubio sintiéndose nervioso, esa mirada, y esa voz, Tony no estaba gritando pero se notaba molesto, su mente intento maquinar de nuevo tratando de analizar que había hecho o dejado de hacer para encontrarse con esa versión del genio, el otro sencillamente siguió mirándolo como si esperara algo, con ese brillo furioso y llamativo en sus ojos marrones, un brillo hipnótico que tenía el azul de Steve atrapado en ellos.

-_Vamos Rogers…_ -escupió su apellido, perdiendo la paciencia con la lentitud del rubio- _como te fue en tu "cita"…_

_-Oh eso._.- Steve sonrió, aunque su sonrisa flaqueo al ver que la actitud del moreno no cambiaba, aun así decidió aferrarse a la pregunta hasta entender que pasaba- _estuvo… bien… es simpática, muy lista…_

_-Muy lista?... simpática_ – Tony gruño, mientras interrumpía las palabras, observo como el genio llevaba una mano a su cabello y lo alborotaba más de lo que lo llevaba, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, el cabello de Tony estaba más desordenado de lo normal, como si este hubiera estado pasando su mano de forma constate por él, lo que lo hizo regresar al punto en cuestión que se debatía, que podría pasar para que el genio estuviera tan frustrado – _saldrás de nuevo con ella? _

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa por estar cavilando – _no lo sé, quizás_ – y allí estaba, Tony abrió sus ojos, un destello de algo que lo hizo retroceder se hizo ver, esa mirada era extraña, extraña e intimidante, y el más alto tembló bajo ella, no le dio tiempo de analizar demasiado lo que había visto cuando el otro se dio la vuelta y camino a grandes zancadas por el pasillo hacia el bar.

Steve obligo a sus piernas a moverse cuando reacciono a lo sucedido, que diablos estaba pasando, lo alcanzo cuando el moreno tomaba un trago de algo en un vaso pequeño, suponía era fuerte porque el aroma llego hasta el antes de acercarse, ladeo el rostro y observo la espalda del moreno, estaba tenso, murmuraba para sí, y apretaba los labios de nuevo como si tratara de no escupir las palabras que amenazaban con salir, poco a poco la sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro cuando la lógica regreso a trabajar en su mente, analizo la actitud de su compañero y entendió el punto clave de todo lo que había pasado en los cortos minutos de llegar a casa.

-_Tony? Estas celoso?_ – lo soltó sin más, sabiendo que al más bajo jamás le había gustado que el tartamudeara algo o le diera vueltas a un asunto.

-_Perdón?_ –el moreno se giró a él, sus ojos dilatados y con el claro símbolo de haber sido descubierto, carraspeo y su mirada fue un candado, bloqueada por el mismo, aunque demasiado tarde porque el rubio había visto algo más.

-_Que si este celoso?_ –camino unos pasos más hasta quedar frente a él, y sonrió de nuevo-

-_Debería?_ – fue la respuesta tajante que recibió, eso más una ceja perfecta enarcada de forma sarcástica, algo común en el genio, algo realmente común para cualquiera que supiera era la actitud de defensa usaba al sentirse vulnerable.

-_por supuesto que no, solo me preguntaba, tu actitud es extraña_ – Steve rodeo al moreno y paso a su costado, tomo la botella había dejado sobre la encimera del bar, Vodka, arrugo el ceño y paso buscando algo de su agrado, tomo una de Brady y se sirvió un trago para el, sentándose frente a su compañero que seguía de pie – _no recuerdo hacer nada malo, tampoco que estuvieras de ese humor antes de irme_ – tomo un trago alzando el vaso frente a su rostro y continuo hablando con calma – _así que dado no estuve más que dos horas fuera de aquí, dudo mucho que el mundo decidiera entrar en guerra o pasara algo lo suficientemente grande…._ – dejo la oración incompleta como si meditara sus palabras y soltó lo otro con calma – _estaba pensando en celos por tu recibimiento, es extraño no?_ – Lo miro con inocencia – _tu jamás sales a recibirme cuando salgo, y de repente hoy decides hacerlo, y cabe destacar con un humor bastante poco agradable_ – le sonrió con tranquilidad como si hablaran del clima y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa.

-_deberías usar un posa vasos _– evadió todo lo que el otro le había dicho con elegancia – _eso es madera fina y si la rayas te mato-_ y sin más tomo la botella que antes tomaba, su vaso y camino a la salida – _Buenas noches Steve_.

El aludido no pudo evitar un sonrisa, una completamente diferente a la que alguna vez adornara sus labios, una que podría clasificarse como divertida, victoriosa u orgullosa, una sonrisa que el moreno no pudo apreciar en su huida de la habitación, pero que sin duda, quizás, observaría en un futuro, porque Steve acaba de descubrir que le gustaba mucho esa nueva actitud del genio, y planeaba hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para descubrir si lo que había sentido, eran celos.

-o-o-o

alguna sugerencia ! gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen... (lastima)

gracias a los que siguen aqui... disfruten...

-Ignorando-

Dos días después de su cita, a penas y había visto a Tony, este como siempre refugiado en su taller, como cada día el bajaba a dejarle alimento y bebida, pero el moreno se dedicaba a ignorarlo, y aunque normalmente era así cuando estaba concentrado para Steve esta actitud era diferente, la sentía distante, como si una barrera invisible se hubiera interpuesto entre ambos.

Mientras preparaba la cena de esa noche, concentrado en lo que hacía se planteó que quizás debería disculparse, a lo mejor el no debió tomar esa clase de confianza con el genio y por eso estaba molesto, quizás había sido algo más y el por su necesidad de ser aceptado o recibir algo de atención había malinterpretado las cosas, Tony tenía una vida, un trabajo y personas lo rodeaban, a lo mejor alguna de ellas, a lo mejor un proyecto que saldría mal, existían muchas razones para que el hombre estuviera de malas, y el en su necesidad de sentirse primero arruino las cosas.

Quizás el moreno solo quiso saber cómo había salido todo, después de todo era la primera vez salía en una cita no?. Suspiro resignado mientras servía la cena y la acomodaba en la bandeja que siempre usaba, su apetito estaba por el suelo y dado que aún no volvían los demás esa noche cocino solo para Tony.

-o-

Dos días más y se estaba volviendo loco con la indiferencia, y no es que no lo viera, el seguía asistiendo a sus momentos en el laboratorio del genio, pero Tony se limitaba a continuar su trabajo sin dirigirle una mirada, el silencio era tan incómodo que no aguantaba mucho para irse cabizbajo a su habitación.

Lo cierto es que fueron noches duras... Si antes Steve no dormía ahora mucho menos, pensando en su cama se dio cuenta que efectivamente el moreno se había metido en su interior de una forma cálida y reconfortante que le ayudaba a lidiar con cada nuevo día enfrentaba, y ahora que no lo tenía…

-o-

Unos días más pasaron y la torre cobro vida con la llegada de los espías a ella, no paso mucho para que el genio no tuviera excusas para empezar a salir de su lugar y cenar con ellos como siempre, pero Steve no tenía paciencia para más, no soportaba más la situación, casi cumplía una semana del castigo que al parecer el genio le había impuesto, así que después de cenar y garantizar que sus compañeros habían vuelto a sus rutinas, camino con energía y decisión al laboratorio.

La puerta se abrió y Tony después de varios días ignorándole giro en su silla y le sonrió de forma radiante y seductora, dejándolo sin aliento o palabras.

-_hey grandote!… te estaba esperando, quieres ir por unos tragos?_ – la naturalidad con que el moreno le hablo hizo que el rubio hiciera corto circuito, es decir, hace 2 minutos lo estaba ignorando y ahora le invitaba a salir? No… el iba a decir varias cosas y lo haría, frunció el ceño y lo miro con seriedad, preparado para soltar el discurso había planeado.

-_claro a qué hora?_ – bien Steve… bien…

-Tragos-

Las copas iban y venían, estaban ambos sentados uno frente al otro en la barra del primer bar encontraron cerca de la torre, eso porque Steve se rehusó a ir en auto sin tomarían, y porque realmente hacia una noche bonita para caminar.

En ningún momento de la noche mencionaron el incidente, volvían a ser ellos dos como si nada hubiera pasado, hablando y riendo entre tragos, Steve con una cerveza en mano y Tony con su trago de whisky.

-_así que básicamente eso es, la aleación de metal con la tela protegerá tu cuerpo de mejor manera, eso y dejaras de usar esas mallas que me provocan –_ el guiño lo hizo sonrojar y negó, como todo buen genio Tony aprovecho esos días para diseñarle un nuevo traje, y mientras el escuchaba al hombre, lo cierto es que no entendía nada, salvo lo importante, Tony estaba pensando en el mientras lo fabricaba.

-_no sé si sentirme alagado o salir huyendo de ti –_le devolvió la sonrisa a su acompañante, vaciando su vaso de un trago.

-_tengo una duda… -_Tony entrecerró sus ojos al vaso vacío y miro al de ojos azules – _lo que dicen los informes es real?... no puedes embriagarte? –_ Steve le negó con una sonrisa – _con nada de nada? –_ el genio frunció el ceño, y sus ojos destellaron, por alguna extraña razón, el cuerpo de Steve tembló ante esos ojos castaños.

-_bueno, no es como si tuviera tiempo de probar todos los tipos de alcohol existen… pero es real… no puedo embriagarme… -_ elevo sus hombros indiferente intentando restar importancia al asunto.

Pero Rogers debería saber que con un Stark ningún asunto era poco importante, menos tratándose de un reto.

-Embriagado-

Y como todo lo que bien empieza mal termina, allí estaba Steve llevando como un saco a un ebrio Tony Stark, porque? Por qué el hombre había querido ver si era verdad el asunto, lo había hecho probar el Whisky, vaciando entre ambos 2 botellas cada uno, sin efectos el mas alto, pero con la consecuencia que llevaba en sus hombros.

-_tienes un trasero tan redondo… los Pilates funcionan… -_ Steve suspiro por décima vez en ese rato, Tony estaba con sus codos apoyados en su espalda y su rostro apoyado en sus manos mirando hacia abajo con un sonrisa ebria. Habían pagado la cuenta y salido del lugar hacia unos cortos minutos y todo ese trayecto de camino a la torre el genio no hacía más que elogiar cualquier parte de su anatomía, poniéndole nervioso y haciéndolo sonrojar, lo que era una ventaja al llevar al moreno de espaldas.

Entro al fin a la torre y luego al ascensor, bajo al genio hasta dejarlo de pie y este no hacia mas que mirarlo fijamente, lo que hizo que el soldado se sintiera arrepentido de no dejarlo como estaba, entrecerró sus ojos clavando sus ojos en el para no demostrar temor, pero su fachada de chico serio se fue al suelo cuando sintió una mano en su trasero.

-_que…. Que haces Stark? –_ abrió sus ojos alarmados y el moreno se limitó a sonreír y apretar con fuerza.

-_son firmes… me gustan _

El puñetazo sin duda fue demasiado… demasiado porque él estaba ebrio, demasiado porque lo dejo inconsciente…

-o-

Coloco una sábana sobre el cuerpo, y se sentó junto a él en la orilla, de forma extraña su mano se movió apartando un mechón de cabello castaño que se pegaba a la frente del moreno, sus dedos bajaron por su mejilla y acariciaron el fino moretón que ya se había formado a la altura de su quijada, suspiro, que idiota había sido, Tony jamás le perdonaría eso, pero en serio el lucia tan apacible así dormido, respirando con calma, con sus labios entreabiertos, los acaricio con suavidad, suaves al tacto, que se sentiría besarlo?.

Aparto su mano como si de golpe le hubiera quemado y abrió sus ojos con alarma, que diablos acababa de pensar?. Bien… él había admitido que el genio le atraía, pero pensar en esas cosas…

-_S….Steve…. –_ el susurro fue suave, pero potente, el rubio clavo sus ojos en esa boca, está seguro que se había movido, seguro su nombre había salido de esos labios hace segundos tocaba, y que habían dejado en sus dedos un cosquilleo agradable… el moreno se movió, sujeto su cintura y lo tumbo en la cama recostándose en él y abrazándolo con una pierna como si el más grande fuera un enorme oso.

El sonrojo de Steve era capaz de iluminar la habitación, estaba seguro de eso, la calidez del cuerpo del más bajo lo envolvió de forma inmediata, demasiado atrayente, demasiado cómodo, cerró sus ojos y por primera vez desde que había despertado, ninguno de los dos despertó por malos sueños.

-o-o-o

Algun comentario?...

gracias por leer


	6. Chapter 6

Marvel no me pertenece y ya saben lo demas

gracias a quienes siguen aqui... se que esta un poco flojo, pero se vienen cosas nuevas para el siguiente que ya esta en progreso...

-sueños-

Para Tony Stark las dudas eran algo malo, lo ponían de malas e inquieto, y eso no era nada bueno para la torre.

Empezando por el asunto que no había nadie la detuviera, bien… repasemos, habían pasado dos días desde que despertó prácticamente abrazado a un Steve Rogers que no podía moverse de la cama y escapar de él.

Y no era le molestara, claro que no, despertar y ver esos curiosos y confundidos ojos azules había sido sin duda una experiencia única y que extrañamente quería repetir, en primera, el capitán olía exquisito, en segunda era cómodo para dormir, y en tercera, por dios santo el jamás había dormido mejor en toda su vida desde que paso por su secuestro y se volvió un héroe.

Ahora el problema principal era sin duda que no pudieron hablar nada al respecto, porque el rubio capitán fue convocado a una misión con los espías, así que ahora él estaba sentado en el laboratorio de su amigo Banner contando sus penas y esperando él le ayudara.

-_lo irónico del asuntos es que es curioso verte enamorado –_el doctor ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su trabajo, aunque el moreno entendió bien el mensaje.

_-no estoy enamorado Banner… -_se recostó en el mueble, abriendo sus brazos en el y mirando el techo –_ es absurdo… solo es atracción… es decir.. lo has visto? Es jodidamente provocativo… es solo eso… _

_-claro Tony –_Bruce se giró y bajo sus lentes sonriendo, tomo su ropa y los limpio mientras le miraba – _como tú digas… pero es obvio los celos te consumieron… por eso lo invitaste a salir, por eso terminaste ebrio… y por eso ahora buscas elaborar un plan… que por cierto aclaro no funcionara… para que él duerma contigo de nuevo y corroborar tu teoría –_coloco sus lentes te le miro con picardía –

-_claro que funcionara… Rogers es un buenote… si me hago el enfermo se quedara –_cruzo sus brazos infantil mirando a otro lado, perdiéndose la risa de su compañero y la resignación en su rostro; lo cierto es que quizás si tenía razón en algo, ese sentimiento lo consumía, desde que supo que la viuda había organizado una cita para Steve, y luego verlo llegar con esa mirada a la torre por las cámaras, no pudo si no hacer una escena… y claro que el rubio tenía razón en todo lo que le dijo esa noche, pero no por eso dejo lo abrumara, como todo hombre valiente el escapo….

Así que ahora solo le quedaban dos opciones… o acatar el consejo de Banner y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos; o seguir su brillante plan y averiguar si Steve era tan inocente como creía.

De cualquier manera serian cinco días más, solo eso y todos regresarían a la torre… y si solo eran cinco días y tan poco, porque se sentía ansioso y abandonado?.

-llegada-

Una maldita semana después, una sin dormir y comer bien, sin duda demasiado larga, porque ellos se habían extendido en la misión alargándola, ahora al fin ellos estaban en la ciudad y ya subiendo por el ascensor, por eso Anthony se miró de nuevo en el espejo y sonrió a su reflejo, salió de la habitación y corrió sin demasiada emoción a recibirles.

-_oh… se acabó la paz? –_sonrió con malicia cuando todos entraron a la sala con claros signos de agotamiento en la cara, sus ojos pasaron por todos y se detuvieron en el rubio más de lo que quería, había extrañado sin duda como esa sonrisa le devolvía la calidez a su pecho.

Rogers por su lado clavo sus ojos en los marrones también, perdiéndose en ellos.

-_mejor vamos Clint… aquí no somos recibidos… -_la pelirroja sonrió divertida al verse ignorada por el par y saco al arquero a rastras a sus habitaciones, dejando al par solos.

_-estas mas delgado_ –Steve le gruño molesto, dejando su sonrisa de lado, estaba ansioso por llegar a casa, y se consigue con que el moreno estaba demacrado y con claras ojeras, había perdido peso, eso era seguro, entrecerró sus ojos mientras lo evaluaba.

_-No es cierto, sigo igual_ –el genio replico, lo cierto es que no se esperaba un regaño a penas la razón de su insomnio había pisado el penthouse, quizás más de esa sonrisa extrañaba, y un "te extrañe" quizás un beso… bueno… quizás su mente fantaseaba mucho ahora, pero que esperar con tanto tiempo libre.

-_si lo estás… diría que unos_ –la mano de Rogers tomo su barbilla cuando se paró frente a él, el corrientazo lo sintió con fuerza en su cuerpo, el rubio lo ignoro cuanto pudo, movió su rostro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda- _2 kilos más o menos_ –murmuro con seriedad, evaluando su clavícula y mejillas, alzando su rostro y mirando su cuello en una evaluación a su estado.

-_2 kilos 350 gramos para ser específicos sr Rogers_ –la IA le confirmo con su voz mecanizada y algo divertida.

-_Jarvis… estas para servirme a mí? o para traicionarme?_ – Tony giro sus ojos frustrado a la traición.

-_Lo siento sr pero usted me programo para responder las preguntas necesarias cuando detectara que alguien realmente estaba preocupado por usted, y claramente el Sr Rogers lo está- _El sonrojo fue rápido, atacándolos a ambos, el más alto dejo caer su mano a su costado, mientras los ojos chocolates se clavaban en los azules, con curiosidad y bastante contento a la naturalidad con que había descubierto que Steve se preocupaba por el.

-_tienes hambre? –_El rubio llevo una mano a su cuello nervioso y desvió sus ojos –_ podemos pedir algo… no tengo ánimos de cocinar… y…_

_-claro grandote… -_Tony le sonrió divertido interrumpiendo el parloteo –_ pide lo que quieras… y luego podemos ver una película para ponernos al día… -_le guiño un ojo y se retiró, dándole espacio para que se controlara, y a él para no arrojarse sobre su cuerpo y tomarlo con el deseo lo consumía.

-traición-

-_si Stark lo se… pero que te digo… estoy muy cansada y no quiero ver películas hoy –_ la sonrisa de Nat era suave, pero divertida, Tony entrecerró sus ojos apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-_muy cansada? Ok le diré a Clint entonces… -_se escuchó un golpe dentro_ –_

_-no creo Clint está dormido ya… así que ni te molestes –_sonrió de forma extraña- _y Bruce tampoco está disponible… así que… buenas noches Tony –_y sin más le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-_lo siento Barton –_ Bruce se apartó de él y soltó su boca, observando como el halcón recuperaba el aire y acariciaba su cuello después de ser inmovilizado – _era necesario_

_-ya me van a decir qué diablos pasa?... y porque no podemos ver la película? –_miro a la pareja con curiosidad y furia –

-_en serio a veces eres lento –_Nat negó y suspiro, camino a la cama y se sentó cruzando las piernas –_ acaso no te das cuenta que ese par se gusta?... Steve paso toda la misión melancólico, y es obvio Stark siente algo por el… así que lo mejor es… -_señalo a Bruce con una sonrisa

-_Darles su espacio y esperar que ambos se abran…. –_el par sonrió divertido ante la cara de anonadado de su compañero.

-o-o-

como dije se que un poco flojo pero les traere algo mejor en el proximo... esperemos terminar pronto y continuar con los demas... gracias por leer

y recuerden lavar sus manos y cuidarse en esta epoca tan dificil pasamos!


End file.
